


pray 4 the gays

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gay Eddie, Gay Stan, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, and richie, aro mike, bi ben, bi trans richie, bill and mike take ballet bc they're on the football team, eddie takes dance because he likes dancing, georgie is not as impressionable as bill thinks he is, group chat fic because depressions got me on writers block, pennywise is a theatre urban legend, richie is a stage manager for a children's theatre, straight beverly, t for cursing, terrible puns, trans pan bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: billiam: HEWWOtrash man: god DAMN IT BILL you're only proving my pointbilliam: who said i was trying to refute itit's raining ben: bill what's ur fursona





	1. you're a good man, georgie denbrough

**Author's Note:**

> in this episode: bill denbrough is an overprotective brother, a furry, and also in love
> 
> here r the usernames:
> 
> Bill - billiam  
> Stan - jewish spice  
> Richie - trash man  
> Eddie - eddison  
> Ben - it's raining ben  
> Beverly - aesthetic queen  
> Mike - mike n ike

the losers club™

billiam: richie you are hereby banned from talking to being near or looking at georgie ever again

mike n ike: ouch

trash man: this is an OUTRAGE what did i ever do to deserve this torture

it’s raining ben: rip richie that's the worst thing that can happen to someone ever

billiam: he dropped one of the lego things we were building and i could have SWORN he said shit

mike n ike: bill you're partially deaf what if he just said shoot

billiam: THAT IS A RISK I AM NOT WILLING TO TAKE

eddison: what a mess

eddison: rip richie tho

eddison: id hate to be that guy

trash man: OH THX EDS I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

eddison: LOL U THOUGHT

eddison: and don't call me eds

aesthetic queen: HA sucks to be richie

trash man: bev ur dead to me

jewish spice: that seems a bit harsh bill how do you know it was richie’s influence anyway

billiam: i just know it

jewish spice: Wow what a Great argument

trash man: Stanley Uris aka the Love of My Life

jewish spice: ew nvm

eddison: WIFJSKDMSKDKE

trash man: sunshine this is between stan me and the furry

PRIVATE MESSAGE

aesthetic queen >>> trash man

aesthetic queen: gay

trash man: bev u r ded 2 me

the losers club™

billiam: HEWWO

trash man: god DAMN IT BILL you're only proving my point

billiam: who ever said I was trying to refute it

it’s raining ben: bill what's ur fursona

billiam: idk probably like a deer

mike n ike: mine is a moose

eddison: mine’s probably a rooster

trash man: yeah cause you're a chicken

trash man: i don't have a fursona

aesthetic queen: that's a big fat lie I spent the night last night and saw all the snow leopard posters stashed under ur bed

trash man has removed aesthetic queen from the chat.

it’s raining ben: what the hell richie

billiam: bring mom back

eddison: if anyone is our mom it's u bill

jewish spice: this is very true

jewish spice: we’ve all seen him with georgie

PRIVATE MESSAGE

mike n ike >>> jewish spice

mike n ike: careful stan your domestic gay fantasies abt bill are showing

jewish spice: i regret ever telling u anything

jewish spice: hush

mike n ike: ;)

the losers club™

it’s raining ben has added aesthetic queen to the chat.

aesthetic queen: my hero

it’s raining ben: <3

eddison: heteros

aesthetic queen: what u got against true love edward

it's raining ben: so how is everyone on this lovely night [richie don't interact]

trash man: r00d

billiam: did you just call ben rude

eddison: [i’mcallingthepolice.jpg]

trash man: one day

trash man: you will all regret being mean to me

aesthetic queen: that day is not today. furry.

billiam: uwu

trash man: ok billy lemme get this straight

billiam: i’m pan

trash man: lemme get this pan

trash man: you don't want your ten year old brother saying “shit” but you're okay exposing him to furry culture

mike n ike: richie stop being racist

mike n ike: furry racist?

mike n ike: furacist? fracist?

trash man: FUCK OFF MICHOLAS

jewish spice: bill is my favorite furry

billiam: stan is my favorite spice girl

aesthetic queen: gay

jewish spice: ????

billiam: there is nothing gay about the love one man feels for another

PRIVATE MESSAGE

billiam >>> aesthetic queen

billiam: BEVERLY IM FINNA CUT UR EAR OFF

aesthetic queen: kinky

PRIVATE MESSAGE

jewish spice >>> mike n ike

jewish spice: ABORT ABORT ABORT

mike n ike: i’m cackling

the losers club™

eddison: it’s almost 11 im going tf to bed

it's raining ben: me 2

aesthetic queen: gn love

aesthetic queen: oh and ben

eddison: FIDSJJDKAKSJ

it's raining ben: i am. Devastated.

aesthetic queen: jk ily ben my baby

mike n ike: beverly isn't always romantic

mike n ike: but when she is

mike n ike: disgusten

trash man: someone's jealous

mike n ike: i’m aromantic you potato faced twat

mike n ike: and that's not even why I said that

billiam: EKFNKADMKSKRKEJ

jewish spice: RIP RICHIE X2

aesthetic queen: “potato faced twat” is my new favorite phrase

aesthetic queen: mike hanlon i’m lov u

mike n ike: lov u too bev

eddison: ok cool can we all go tf to bed now

jewish spice: cranky devil eddie arises

eddison: stain you might wanna lock your windows extra tight tonight

aesthetic queen: stain

trash man: stain

it’s raining ben: stain

jewish spice has changed their name to stain.

stain: what's up gamers

trash man: u stole my line

trash man: you're a dead man uris

billiam: you're a good man charlie brown

aesthetic queen: STOP

aesthetic queen: YOU STOP RIGHT THERE

it's raining ben: wow bev is that….your new philosophy?

aesthetic queen: WHOMST THE FUCK WANTS TO DIE TONIGHT

stain: with the way this chat is deteriorating i’m gonna go ahead and say me

billiam: no stan we need you

billiam: to stop us from doing stupid things

PRIVATE MESSAGE

aesthetic queen >>> billiam

aesthetic queen: nice save gayass

billiam: i hate everything

aesthetic queen: caaaan u feeel the loooove toniiiiiiiight

billiam: YES YES I FUCKJING GET IT BEVERLY

aesthetic queen: do you need 2 rant

billiam: yes

aesthetic queen: be my guest

billiam: uh ok

billiam: stan is

billiam: very cute

billiam: and he's always looking out for the rest of us even when we may not want it and he gives really awesome hugs and his hair always smells like lavender and is super pretty and curly and he has this little bump on his nose from when he was helping georgie and I clean the gutter full of leaves once and I was so busy looking at how awesome and adorable he was talking to georgie that I let go of my broom and hit him in the nose

billiam: and he always carries around extra hearing aid batteries cause he knows I forget to bring them to places on the one day the battery is going to run out and he lets me rest my legs on his and he doesn't have freckles like mine but they're there and you can see them if you study his face enough and they're really adorable

billiam: uh

billiam: yeah

aesthetic queen: …

aesthetic queen: wow

aesthetic queen: this bitch is rly in love

aesthetic queen: yo I have an idea

billiam: uh what

aesthetic queen: why don't you ask him out

billiam: SKFJWJSN I CANT DO THAT

billiam: anxieté

the losers club™

it’s raining ben: [beverlybrownorsallymarsh.jpg]

trash man: SJJJAKSJJWJ

mike n ike: AMAZING

aesthetic queen: that's from a fifth grade production stop judging

eddison: suddenly I am awake

eddison: she is beauty she is grace

eddison: she punch paper in the face

aesthetic queen: I highly suggest we all sleep now

trash man: no

eddison: go to bed richie

trash man: ok

stain has changed their name to jewish spice

jewish spice: order is restored

jewish spice: gn

 


	2. the emoji movie starring richie tozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this episode: hotboxing, bad movies, ballet, and richie and stan have sand in their pockets

** the losers club™ **

**aesthetic queen:** guys i just had a realization

**it's raining ben:** ok

**jewish spice:** share

**aesthetic queen:** ok so last night richie called mike micholas

**aesthetic queen:** what if all our names were like that

**billiam:** bev are you high?

**aesthetic queen:** …

**aesthetic queen:** no comment

**eddison:** beverly you can't be high in school you'll get caught

**aesthetic queen:** not if richie and i are hotboxing the second floor janitors closet where no one will find us

**eddison:** RICHIE

**trash man:** u called babe

**eddison:** im very disappointed

**billiam:** which 2nd floor janitors closet? the one near hickory ham sam’s classroom or the one near the health room

**aesthetic queen:** HICKORY HAM SAM MY MAN

**billiam:** i’m coming

**eddison:** i hate all of you

**trash man:** im sorry eds

**eddison:** sure u are

**eddison:** don't call me eds

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** trash man >>> it's raining ben **

**trash man:** I am fucked

**it's raining ben:** it's not that bad

**trash man:** but he's MAD AT ME

**it's raining ben:** i can promise you he's not actually that mad

**it's raining ben:** you're high richie

**trash man:** and if it's going to take not being high to get the kapspak man,,,, then that is what I will do

**trash man:** wouldn't want to accidentally get him second hand high anyway

**trash man:** make those pretty brown eyes look bad

**trash man:** have u seen eddies eyes

**trash man:** they remind me of,,...

**trash man:** the moon

**trash man:** or like

**trash man:** a plate

**it's raining ben:** a plate. gotcha rich.

** faarquad star squad **

** it's raining ben >>> mike n ike, aesthetic queen **

**it's raining ben:** [heshopeless.jpg]

**mike n ike:** whaddya mean they're hopeless

**mike n ike:** that's adorable

**it's raining ben:** we need to start taking drastic measures

**aesthetic queen:** nice

** the losers club™ **

**aesthetic queen:** where's staniel

**aesthetic queen:** I need my lackey

**billiam:** what is my name bev

**aesthetic queen:** uh billiam?? duh??

**aesthetic queen:** the losers club: billiam, staniel, richward, eddison, benson, bevlie, and micholas

**jewish spice:** what could you possibly need me for bev

**aesthetic queen:** well I'm slowly getting more sober but I need you t tell madarne dipshit I'm gonna be a few minutes late

**jewish spice:** gotcha

_mike n ike has changed their name to hickory ham mike._

_it's raining ben has changed their name to hickory ham ben._

_billiam has changed their name to hickory ham bill._

_aesthetic queen has changed their name to hickory ham bev._

_trash man has changed their name to hickory ham rich._

**jewish spice:** jesus christ

**hickory ham rich:** stan you don't believe in jesus

**hickory ham rich:** you're jewish it literally says that in your username

**jewish spice:** beep beep richie

**eddison:** what the hell is going on

**hickory ham bev:** we've ascended

**hickory ham mike:** one of us

**hickory ham bill:** one of us

**hickory ham rich:** one of us

**hickory ham ben:** ONE OF US

_jewish spice has changed their name to hickory ham stan._

**hickory ham stan:** one of us eddie

**hickory ham bill:** YES WE GOT STAN

**hickory ham rich:** COME ON EDS

**hickory ham rich:** you can't be one of us until you are hickory ham eds

**eddison:** no fuck u

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

**hickory ham bill >>> hickory ham bev**

**hickory ham bill:** i’m dyin beverly

**hickory ham bev:** oh I relate

**hickory ham bill:** in a gay way

**hickory ham bev:** oh nvm

**hickory ham bev:** what's up billabong

**hickory ham bill:** I just walked by French class and saw stan and wanted to run in there and kiss him

**hickory ham bill:** I'm so fucked

**hickory ham bev:** self control billy

**hickory ham bev:** that is the way

**hickory ham bev:** hey is this username thing getting annoying

**hickory ham bill:** uh yes I'm actually kinda getting a headache

** the losers club™ **

_hickory ham bev has changed their name to aesthetic queen_

_hickory ham bill has changed their name to billiam_

**hickory ham mike:** TRAITORS

_hickory ham ben has changed their name to it’s raining ben._

_hickory ham stan has changed their name to jewish spice._

**hickory ham mike:** im so offended

_hickory ham rich has changed their name to trash man._

**trash man:** sorry mike I was getting confused

**jewish spice:** figures

**trash man:** :(

_hickory ham mike has changed their name to mike n ike._

**mike n ike:** I couldn't be the only one

**trash man:** who wants to go see the emoji movie after school

**billiam:** Why™

**trash man:** I wanna see it

**aesthetic queen:** did u know the emoji movie doesn't even pass the bechdel test

**it's raining ben:** Anwkgkwk are you serious

**aesthetic queen:** yes

**jewish spice:** how about instead of spending a shit ton of money on a shitty movie we wait for it to be on DVD and we watch it for our next bad movie night

**eddison:** omg we haven't had bad movie night in so long

**billiam** : i just got the entire animated hobbit series

**trash man** : BAD MOVIE NIGHT AT BILLS HOUSE

**mike n ike** : yesssss im down

**jewish spice** : omg i’ll bring snacks

**aesthetic queen** : i’ll bring alcohol

**eddison** : i’ll bring not alcohol

**it's raining ben** : thenk u

**billiam** : it's a plan

\---

** the losers club™ **

**trash man:** [HHOLYSHIT.mov]

**mike n ike:** OH MY GOD

**billiam** : YEET TAKE THAT FUCKER

**aesthetic queen** : DAMN BEN

**mike n ike:** Ben did That

**jewish spice** : an icon

**eddison:** I can't watch rn what happened

**aesthetic queen:** basically bowers yells “hey fatass what's for dinner” and richie while filming screams “your mom” and ben fucking decks bowers in the mouth

**eddison:** PRAISE

**billiam** : ben hanscom my idol

**jewish spice:** I wanna talk about bowers scream at the end

**jewish spice:** he sounds like a pig that's about to be slaughtered

**mike n ike:** I've witnessed pigs get slaughtered I can confirm

**it's raining ben** : eddie why can't you watch it

**eddison** : i’m with my mom rn

**aesthetic queen:** ew

**eddison** : that's my fucking mom beverly

**eddison** : but u kinda right

**billiam** : I thought I was ur mom eddie

**billiam** : I've been disowned

**jewish spice:** eddie is banned from bad movie night

**it's raining ben:** RIP

**mike n ike:** should we bring stuff for tomorrow because it's very likely we’ll end up falling asleep

**trash man:** no we’ll all wear bill’s clothes

**trash man:** ;)

**billiam** : I think the fuck not

**billiam** : bring your own clothes trashmouth last time I let any of you wear my clothes it came back covered in sand

**billiam** : we went to the WOODS that day,,,,SAND

**jewish spice:** don't u know that all jewish people carry sand in their pockets 24/7

**jewish spice:** we start with magnet sand and then move onto aqua sand then get brookstone sand when we’re mature enough

**billiam** : the sand was blue

**jewish spice:** then it was richie’s not mine

**jewish spice:** he hasn't proven to be worthy of the aqua sand yet

**trash man:** stan I'm hurt

**jewish spice:** good

**eddison** : wait are u fr

**jewish spice** : …

**aesthetic queen:** NO EDDIE

**trash man:** if I always had sand in my pockets you of all ppl would know ;))

\---

** the losers club™ **

**aesthetic queen:** [sleepybois.jpg]

**aesthetic queen:** for future reference when bill and stan try to refuse that they fell asleep on top of each other

\---

** the losers club™ **

**billiam** : beverly i'm going to fight

**mike n ike:** with ur scrawny self

**mike n ike:** lest we forget the ballet story

**billiam** : NO FUCK YOU

**it’s raining ben:** uh what's the ballet story

**mike n ike:** I think this was when you went on phone lockdown a few years ago ben when u were at writing camp

**billiam** : pls don't tell the story

**mike n ike:** so bill and i plan to join the football team and so we decide to take join a dance studio since ballet helps with your coordination

**mike n ike:** we go down to Derry Dance Institution bc that's where eddie dances and we r all signed up and we go in for trial classes to see which level we need to be in

**mike n ike:** and there is a lot of stretching involved before during and after ballet so u don't frickin die

**mike n ike:** our evaluation class and the teacher tells us y’know stretch down right split and most of us do it y’know we don't have our whole split but we’re pretty good

**mike n ike:** bill goes down to do a split and he sounds like a fUCKING PTERODACTYL SCREECHING

**it's raining ben:** WJIRKWKFKEKK

**mike n ike:** bill ended up in level 2 with a bunch of 8 yr olds

**billiam** : they're good kids mike

**it's raining ben:** wait mike what did you end up in

**mike n ike:** level 4 &5

**eddison:** im the only level 5 so they put me with the 4s with an extra half hour by myself

**billiam** : ok eddie you're not embarrassing like me that's enough bragging

**trash man:** someone is really jealous of the flexible boi

**billiam** : oh fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for loving this lol I'm so blessed
> 
> fun fact: it (2017) doesn't pass the bechdel test either


	3. jesus of suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this episode: emo music, panicking, and "where in the world is richie tozier"
> 
> Tw for abuse and alcoholism mentions

 

PRIVATE MESSAGE

eddison >>> trash man

eddison: richie.

eddison: richie.

eddison: richie!!

eddison: RICHIE

eddison: ok fine ignore me

eddison: we’re gonna have to talk about this sooner or later

eddison: whether you like it or not

eddison: but i can't keep sitting on it and I sure as hell can’t pretend nothing happened

eddison: and I know you can't either

eddison: whatever

faarquad star squad

aesthetic queen: yo did either of you do the English homework

mike n ike: [fuckinggatsby.jpg]

aesthetic queen: bless

it's raining ben: yo do either of you know why richie’s been skipping out on the quarry

mike n ike: idk he's been ignoring us and he hasn't been at school all week

aesthetic queen: d you think it might have something to do with why eddie’s been a little shaken up

it's raining ben: idk maybe someone should ask eddie how he's doing

it's raining ben: i mean ive been the victim of many a late night rant from richie about how beautiful eddie is so maybe they do have something to do with each other

mike n ike: that's adorable

mike n ike: but yeah maybe someone should talk to eddie

aesthetic queen: I’ll do it

PRIVATE MESSAGE

aesthetic queen >>> eddison

aesthetic queen: hiya eds

eddison: don't call me that

eddison: what's up

aesthetic queen: I'm gonna be blunt

aesthetic queen: what's going on?

aesthetic queen: first richie starts ignoring us and then disappears off the face of the earth and you start acting all not-okay and we r really worried

eddison: it's weird

eddison: he won't respond to my texts

eddison: but bev you can't say anything to the other guys im still so confused about all this

aesthetic queen: ofc what's up

eddison: so richie and I were the last two people at the creek last week and we were just talking and trying to skip rocks and I don't even remember what we were talking about because like a few seconds later

eddison: we were kissing??

aesthetic queen: :o

eddison: and then he just got up and left and none of us have seen him since

eddison: i haven't stopped thinking about it

eddison: what if he’s in trouble???

aesthetic queen: richie’s fine eddie. i know he's gonna be.

eddison: noah fence beverly but you know that richie’s kind of a reckless kid

aesthetic queen: i know but like. i think i just know he’ll be okay.

eddison: and im still really confused

aesthetic queen: it's ok to be confused

aesthetic queen: actually if you're ever not confused about something they've put a spell on you

eddison: thanks bev

the losers club™

aesthetic queen: any word?

mike n ike: still haven't seen him

jewish spice: i went to his house to ask about him and his mom opened the door, saw me, grumbled, and closed it

jewish spice: the house was practically leaking alcohol

jewish spice: so I did what any normal member of the losers club would do and climbed up to see into his bedroom window

jewish spice: wasn't in there either

jewish spice: his room looked like an explosion went off

it's raining ben: yikes

mike n ike: that's scary

mike n ike: did someone tell an adult?

aesthetic queen: when do the adults in our lives do anything

mike n ike: ok. fair point

billiam: we should look for him

billiam: with all six of us we should be able to span most of this small ass town

eddison: and if he's packed up and left town?

jewish spice: he's not smart enough or determined enough to do that

jewish spice: i mean I love him but

it's raining ben: ok after school tomorrow we head out and look all over town

it's raining ben: but no splitting up we need to stick together

aesthetic queen: ok

billiam: okay

eddison: ok

the losers club™

jewish spice: r u sure there's anywhere we didn't check?

mike n ike: the sewers. no we literally looked everywhere

aesthetic queen: this doesn't make any sense, how does someone as loud as richie just disappear?

eddison: just keep an eye out for anything weird I guess

the losers club™

billiam: [img_0782.jpg]

aesthetic queen: bill!!!

it's raining ben: eddie just started crying in the library

jewish spice: oh my god

mike n ike: is he okay? he looks horrible

billiam: showed up in the same clothes he was wearing last week at the creek and knocked on my window

billiam: he said he came home from the creek to his mom destroying his room and then they threw him out

aesthetic queen: oh my god

billiam: i asked if he could stay here and my parents said yeah so they're gonna go down to his house tomorrow during school and see what's going on

billiam: i really wanna know where he’s been because after he got clean and changed he fell asleep almost immediately and he's covered in little cuts and bruises

it's raining ben: well he's okay now?

billiam: yeah.

aesthetic queen: thank god. should we come over after school tomorrow and hang with you guys or?

billiam: yeah that sounds good

jewish spice: god I think that's the scariest thing to happen to one of us

jewish spice: maybe on par with that car accident mike got into

mike n ike: ugh don't remind me I'm still paying off that damage

mike n ike: in my defense a weird guy was following me

the losers club™

aesthetic queen: what's everyone’s favorite album

mike n ike: death of a bachelor

it's raining ben: brand new eyes

jewish spice: american idiot

eddison: sgt peppers lonely hearts club band

billiam: appetite for destruction

billiam: richie just nodded idk what that means he's still half asleep

aesthetic queen: I'm friends with a bunch of emo fucks

aesthetic queen: doab??? american idiot??? what is wrong with you people

aesthetic queen: and what the HELL is appetite for destruction

aesthetic queen: it sounds like guy fieri’s solo album

eddison: well what is ur favorite album Beverly

aesthetic queen: …

aesthetic queen: lust for life

jewish spice: HA

billiam: appetite for destruction is a guns n roses album but I like your description better

mike n ike: wait why do you need our favorite albums

aesthetic queen: french project

jewish spice: oh so that's what ur doing urs on

jewish spice: im doing mine on cheesy 80’s movies

mike n ike: bill does richie want chocolate milk

billiam: he nodded

billiam: [heliterallylookslikeadog.jpg]

aesthetic queen: oh my god

eddison: he's yapping like one too

eddison: jesus

the losers club™

mike n ike: [dancingqueen.mov]

mike n ike: for future reference

the losers club™

billiam: love

aesthetic queen: fuck

eddison: i refuse to be ashamed

eddison: actually

_eddison has changed their name to rosie._

rosie: fuck you guys

rosie: hey there were two other people singing with me they need to join me

_aesthetic queen has changed their name to donna._

_jewish spice has changed their name to tanya._

donna: THE GANGS ALL HERE

billiam: richie and I just said “I love mamma mia” in unison

tanya: I gotta say

tanya: I rly like richie on tons of painkillers better than regular richie

tanya: he's not so mean

donna: although the circumstances can get fucked

tanya: oh yeah totally that's complete bullshit

rosie: stan watch your fucking language

mike n ike: oh yeah bill what’d ur parents say

billiam: they went to richies house this morning

billiam: we’ll know in a while

billiam: but this morning they gave off that overprotective parent vibe

billiam: so uh yeah

PRIVATE MESSAGE

rosie >>> billiam

rosie: hey billabong can I come over

billiam: i actually went out to pick up some food but georgie and richie are at the house so you can go

rosie: cool

billiam: u can make out with richie on my bed but if georgie says he saw you i’ll cut ur ear off

rosie: GROSS you sound like richie

billiam: he’s been staying at my house

the losers club™

_tanya has changed their name to jewish spice._

_donna has changed their name to aesthetic queen._

_rosie has changed their name to eddison._

mike n ike: you guys change your usernames every four minutes why

eddison: well

aesthetic queen: aesthetic

jewish spice: uh nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajdjsksj I'm so happ u guys like me
> 
> My Tumblr is pigland3 come hang w me
> 
> Fun fact I love stanley uris with my whole heart and souls and my favorite album is also american idiot hahha how funny


	4. YO i tell u what i want what i rly rly want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this episode: the trash returns, georgie and bill make a bet, and love is professed

** the losers club™ **

billiam: hey guys question

billiam: what does partial custody mean

eddison: it's that gross stuff they sell at culver's that like a worse version of ice cream

aesthetic queen: …

it's raining ben: eddie that's custard

eddison: oh

jewish spice: partial custody is when a parent/guardian has slightly more time with/custody over a child than the other guardian or a guardian has sole custody over the child for a determined amount of time

billiam: omg

billiam: like adoption or foster care

jewish spice: uh yeah I guess

trash man: so georgie’s sorta like my brother now???

billiam: …

trash man: oh and bill

aesthetic queen: RICHIE

mike n ike: HE HAS RETURNED!!!

trash man: the bitch is back

it's raining ben: yay!!!

eddison: WELCOME BACK

jewish spice: HI

trash man: I love my brothers bill and georgie

jewish spice: well they're not your brothers unless your parents let the denbroughs adopt you which it's kinda entirely up in the air whether that'll happen

billiam: oh my parents are fucking pissed

billiam: my dad was like “ill be damned if I let another child enter that home”

mike n ike: why does that sound so not like your dad

billiam: he's a lot more protective after the whole thing that happened with georgie a few years ago

aesthetic queen: wait what happened with georgie

billiam: omg we went to the circus one day and then we lost georgie and spent all day looking for him and when we found him he was with this clown who was trying to walk away with him

aesthetic queen: what the ffuck

it's raining ben: that's horrifying

mike n ike: the clown was pennywise

trash man: AIDJSJKSJEKKSK

it's raining ben: who is pennywise

eddison: PENNYWISE MY KWEEN

jewish spice: no fuck that pennywise is weird

trash man: ok so you know the children's theatre I work for

it's raining ben: yeah

trash man: there's this urban legend (more of a giant inside joke) about the new building we have and one of the dressing rooms has this shady staircase that has like a wardrobe thrown down it it's so shady and really messy and dirty and horrible and we found this weird ass statue at the bottom of a clown

trash man: we named it pennywise and joke that he's dating the babadook and tries to foil all of the renovation plans the city makes for the building

jewish spice: how did we go from bill and richie possibly becoming brothers to rehashing the story of pennywise

trash man: if they do adopt me do I have to change my last name

mike n ike: i would imagine that's up to you

aesthetic queen: richie denbrough

billiam: everyone would think he's younger than georgie oh my god

trash man: vomit

mike n ike: what if we all had each other's last names

mike n ike: beverly hanscom

aesthetic queen: nice

it's raining ben: what are you talking about that's gonna happen one day

aesthetic queen: aww ilu

it's raining ben: ilu2 <3

trash man: gross

mike n ike: richie denbrough

billiam: hehe

mike n ike: bill tozier

mike n ike: ben marsh

mike n ike: mike kaspbrak

mike n ike: eddie uris

mike n ike: stan hanlon

billiam: jjjshjj that's so weird

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** mike n ike >>> jewish spice **

mike n ike: and don't forget stan denbrough

jewish spice: FUCK

jewish spice: that's cute

jewish spice: mike I hate you

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** aesthetic queen >>> eddison **

aesthetic queen: so now that richie’s back

aesthetic queen: you can talk to him

aesthetic queen: you didn't talk to him once when we went to see him

eddison: if he'd answer my texts i could

aesthetic queen: i see

aesthetic queen: looks like we need to take drastic measures

eddison: what

eddison: beverly

eddison: BEVERLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**the losers club™**

aesthetic queen: eddie and richie you guys are banned from the GC until you talk to each other about the creek

_aesthetic queen has removed eddison and trash man from the chat._

billiam: what happened at the creek

jewish spice: tf is going on

aesthetic queen: patience young ones

aesthetic queen: and all will be revealed

mike n ike: bev im older than u

aesthetic queen: by like a month micholas

it's raining ben: sooooo

it's raining ben: what does beverly know about trashetti that we don't

billiam: hmmst yes

jewish spice: tell usss

aesthetic queen: once the bois kiss and make up they will probably tell you so

aesthetic queen: my lips are sealed

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** eddison >>> trash man **

eddison: so

trash man: how did beverly know

eddison: you kinda put me on the spot rich was i not supposed to tell anyone

eddison: who would you have rathered me tell? bill?

trash man: ok you're right

trash man: and im sorry

eddison: wow richie being sorry?? that's new

trash man: shut up before I start ignoring u again

trash man: that was one painful week

eddison: then why the hell did you do it you scared the shit out of me

trash man: i thought you were going to be angry with me and never want to talk to me again

eddison: well i was at first

eddison: but really it was because you ran away without saying anything or explaining yourself

eddison: and it made me really confused and i felt like it was a terrible prank because

eddison: nvm

trash man: eds ur my best friend you can tell me anything

eddison: i really like you like

eddison: i love you

eddison: and i thought you were doing some horrible joke

eddison: and you left before I could find out

eddison: and then you disappeared for a whole week because you're a dick

eddison: it killed me rich

trash man: EDDIE

trash man: IT WAS NEVER A JOKE THAT’D BE HORRIBLE

eddison: what???

trash man: fucker i kissed you because I love you

trash man: eddie i love you so much

trash man: i

eddison: wait you like me too??

trash man: yes you idiot

eddison: well then why were we fighting???

trash man: i don't know!!

eddison: maybe we could like actually be in love n stuff like the movies!

trash man: yes!!

eddison: omg!

trash man: do you wanna come over??

eddison: is bill there

trash man: uh yeah

trash man: nvm im on my way

eddison: AHHHHHH

trash man: I KNOW

** the losers club™ **

jewish spice: the chat is quiet tonight

billiam: and i feel god in this group chat tonight

aesthetic queen: sjjsjjab same

billiam: actually it's hella quiet in the house too

mike n ike: whoop

it's raining ben: oh my

billiam: jesus CHRIST

it's raining ben: oh dear what happened

billiam: I asked georgie why everything was so quiet and he said “oh I helped richie get out of the house without you noticing…oops”

jewish spice: georgie is gonna be a crown jewel thief one day if he can sneak richie out THAT quietly

billiam: no!!!

aesthetic queen: if we have to go on another richie hunt im going the fuck to sleep have fun guys

mike n ike: same

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** eddison >>> aesthetic queen **

eddison: [otp.jpg]

eddison: pls add us back mom

aesthetic queen: owidjsn ok

** the losers club™ **

aesthetic queen has added eddison and trash man to the group chat.

mike n ike: hey guys

eddison: canon

jewish spice: what's canon

eddison; [thisdynamicduo.jpg]

it's raining ben: hell yeah

billiam: oh there's richie

trash man: HELL YEAH BITCHES

trash man: also we’re dating

mike n ike: GET IT

jewish spice: wow none of us Ever saw that coming

trash man: [bird.jpg]

billiam: wait fr?

eddison: yeah

billiam: DAMNIT

billiam: one second i owe georgie five dollars

eddison: BILL

trash man: ahhajejrjjsm

trash man: im gonna have a stroke

aesthetic queen: richie your almost brothers bet on when you and eddie were gonna get together and you find that funny

trash man: hell yeah i do

eddison: i do NOT

aesthetic queen: right on guys

mike n ike: i mean we all knew this was gonna happen sooner or later but yeah congrats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm on tumblr at pigland3 come chill I like it, dear evan hansen, and glee
> 
> fun fact i have the exact same birthday as Sophia Lillis (Beverly) I knew we were long lost twins....or soulmates
> 
> Anyway I'll see you guys at our joint sweet 16


	5. we all got our junk n my junk is u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this episode: pining, chicken, and musical theatre

** the losers club™ **

trash man: friendship ended with bill, now ben is my new best friend

it's raining ben: woah why am i being dragged into whatever this is

eddison: i thought i was ur best friend

trash man: yeah you and stan and formerly bill

jewish spice: tf did bill do

trash man: he kicked me off the fucjing bed

billiam: we were almost asleep and then richie RANDOMLY STARTS RECITING LINES FROM HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER

trash man: yeah and i almost got through the entirety of the episode where barney sleeps with robin before you rudely interrupted me

billiam: you haven't even gotten off the floor

billiam: HE JUST KICKED THE BED

mike n ike: looks like there's discord in the denbrough house

aesthetic queen: don't wake up georgie

billiam: SHIT RICHIE YOU’RE DEAD TO ME

trash man: one day someone is going to kidnap georgie just so you won't be hovering over him all the time

billiam: stop it!!!

jewish spice: bill is such a mom wow

mike n ike: i love our parents bill and richie

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** mike n ike >>> jewish spice **

mike n ike: ;)

jewish spice: fuck you

** the losers club™ **

billiam: well now that we’re awake who wants to bring us chicken

trash man: i will love you with my whole ass heart

eddison: it's almost fucking midnight

trash man: i will give u a kees

aesthetic queen: SOFT

eddison: sigh

eddison: lemme check if my mom is asleep

billiam: HELL YEAH

eddison: only doing this cause I also want chicken

eddison: and bc i wanna see georgie

billiam: georgie’s asleep??

trash man: he's sitting right next to us bill

trash man: he came in to sing along with me when I started singing the friends theme song

trash man: [illbethereforyou.mov]

it's raining ben: bill looks so done with you two

billiam: cause I am

billiam: god i wish I was an only child

eddison: ok my moms asleep

eddison: [omwtostealyourgirl.jpg]

mike n ike: kkkdsllj

mike n ike: meme man

eddison: i just fell off my bike

trash man: HA

trash man: but r u okay

eddison: yeas

eddison: wing stop here i come

billiam: YEET

billiam: [yes!.mov]

mike n ike: i rly wish I could watch it my grandad is in the next room

aesthetic queen: bill: georgie richie eddie’s bringing us wing stop georgie: yes!

aesthetic queen: but in like the sweetest voice ever

it's raining ben: bill do you and georgie have matching transformers pajamas

billiam: …

trash man: yes they do and it's something to be proud of

eddison: chicken tendies?

billiam: YES

trash man: YES

eddison: i cannot believe im doing this

eddison: richie u are a terrible influence on me

trash man: <3

billiam: eddie try to get up as quietly as possible if my parents find out richie had his boyfriend over in the middle of the night they'll tear him to shreds

eddison: we’ve known your parents for years???

billiam: yes but now there's romance involved

billiam: plus my parents have never been too keen on our friends just climbing in through our window in the middle of the night

billiam: but they always seem to know when it happens

aesthetic queen: so just watch what happeeeeens

trash man: when will the newest production of newsies starring beverly as jack and ben as katherine happen

it's raining ben: you're the one who has theatre connections richie

trash man: omg…

trash man: can i be medda

trash man: she's rich and im the one who lived in the woods/sewers for a week

eddison: I KNEW IT WAS THE SEWERS

trash man: yeah that's where i go to meet your mom

eddison: there it is

eddison: im here open the window

billiam: oh YEET

trash man: [chickentendies.mov]

aesthetic queen: AIKDMAMNWNE georgie: my favorite brother! richie and bill: GASP

trash man: it's okay after that video he went right back to bill

billiam: hello its georgie my favorite is actually stan

jewish spice: YES

trash man: georgie actually took bills phone im laughing

billiam: if bill doesnt let go of me im going to throw my prosthetic arm at him

aesthetic queen: HEORGIE

mike n ike: heorgie

aesthetic queen: shut

billiam: ok bye i want chicken

billiam: hello my dear friends

jewish spice: that ten year old really has his priorities in check

billiam: he has been raised well

billiam: and by that i mean as far away from richie as possible

billiam: [werfamily.jpg]

aesthetic queen: omg what a cute little family

eddison: i love my son georgie

mike n ike: this family is so convoluted

mike n ike: richie are you georgie’s brother or dad

trash man: both.

eddison: my mood 24/7 is georgie rolling back and forth with a piece of chicken in his hand singing the full house theme song

aesthetic queen: WKFKKSKSKWMN

mike n ike: THIS POOR FUCKIN KID WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM

eddison: in a transformers onesie no less

** the losers club™ **

it's raining ben: hey guys if we were vines which ones do you think we’d be

mike n ike: ben arent you in biology rn

it's raining ben: yeah mrs meyer is crying over tfios rn and i finished the worksheet so im bored

it's raining ben: im the one where the guy is jogging to take on me

eddison: richie and i are “your honor i have an objection! *blows kiss*” “*smiles*... overruled”

trash man: that's

trash man: very accurate actually

billiam: im “stop saying i look like chicken little, okay, he's a coward, and I am NOT a coward”

jewish spice: im “road work ahead, uh yeah, i sure hope it does”

aesthetic queen: im the guy nae naeing to heart and soul

mike n ike: I don't know

billiam: everyone fan out find a vine for mike

trash man: watch me naruto run to a school computer so I can search

eddison: if you ever naruto run in public I'm breaking up with you

trash man: even after I naruto ran my way into your heart

eddison: you did not naruto run your way into my heart you kissed me then disappeared for a week

jewish spice: :o

it's raining ben: well the mystery of “what happened at the creek” has been solved

billiam: good job team

mike n ike: next week it's operation: dad

jewish spice: what is operation dad

trash man: you will know soon enough steve

billiam: idk what operation dad is but you guys remember that book I loved freshman year (still do) about the background kids

billiam: the doctors name was steve and he was hella

billiam: he was easily late twenties-early thirties and dating a 19 year old but he was a good guy

jewish spice: this just in bill is into older guys

billiam: jllldksjsnn

aesthetic queen: someone set him up with mr brooks

billiam: THE LIBRARIAN WITH THE HITLER LOOKINF ASS HAIR

billiam: HOW DARE

eddison: mike is the chicken acting out the lana del rey song

mike n ike: OK ACCURATE

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** jewish spice >>> mike n ike **

jewish spice: i wish I was dead

mike n ike: do! not! say! that!

mike n ike: stan ur beautiful and we love you

jewish spice: and im in love

mike n ike: understandable

mike n ike: but listen UP fucker

mike n ike: it's time to stop moping around

jewish spice: oh god mike what are you doing

mike n ike: you are going to get up off ur ass and ask that kid on a date!!

jewish spice: no!!!! i have anxiety

mike n ike: WE ALL HAVE ANXIETY STAN

jewish spice: ok I see ur point

mike n ike: TODAY AFTER SCHOOL YOURE GOING TO SIT THAT FUCKER DOWN AND ASK HIM ON A DATE

jewish spice: hhhnnnggg mike where do i even ask him to go

mike n ike: isn't there swing dancing tomorrow? go there

jewish spice: i can't dance

mike n ike: not important

jewish spice: i can't do it

mike n ike: THAT IS THE WRONG ATTITUDE TO HAVE

mike n ike: YOU CAN DO IT

jewish spice: hhnnnnggg

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** billiam >>> aesthetic queen **

billiam: GOD im so gay

aesthetic queen: go collect yo mans bill

billiam: hbng

billiam: i always find stans jokes funny even when they're not

billiam: it's worth it to see him smile tho cause his smile is so cute

aesthetic queen: gay

billiam: i know

aesthetic queen: ok im so sick and tired of you guys sitting on your asses

aesthetic queen: the forcefulness approached worked with eddie and richie maybe it'll work with you guys

billiam: it won't because 1. stan probably doesn't even like me back and 2. there hasn't been some drastic event that needed to be talked about

billiam: to force us to talk about something that isn't even a thing is really gross and cruel

aesthetic queen: damn okay mom

aesthetic queen: anyways today you're going to ask him out

billiam: GUFFAWS

billiam: THE FUCK I AM

aesthetic queen: AFTER SCHOOL TODAY YOU WILL GET THAT BOI ON A DATE WITH YOU

billiam: i m ready to stutter all over myself

aesthetic queen: that sounds disgusting

billiam: stop it beverly you're making me second guess myself

aesthetic queen: oh sry

** the losers club™ **

trash man: holy FUCK you guys

trash man: i just got the worst email

it's raining ben: do tell

aesthetic queen: spill the tea

trash man: [hohgod.jpg]

trash man: they want me to be IN A SHOW

trash man: IM DYIN

jewish spice: y tho

trash man: because the original actor didn't get cast as the lead so he dropped out like a dick

trash man: it's literally one of the three leads but it's not the lead lead so he was like “hmmgning im mad and leaving”

trash man: there was literally no other scrawny anxious teenagers that we hadn't already cast so i was kinda expecting this but huggghhhhggh

aesthetic queen: you should do it!

eddison: pls do it

eddison: i wanna have a theatre boyfriend i can bring flowers to and watch in shows

trash man: awwww

trash man: eds that's so soft im gonna die

eddison: call me eds again and i’ll kick you in the shin

trash man: kinky

aesthetic queen: im so excited richie’s gonna be a broadway star one day

trash man: ew

billiam: you'd think that richie would love being onstage seeing how much of an attention whore he is

trash man: i really am an attention whore

jewish spice: im just a whore

aesthetic queen: WJFJAKDKJW

it's raining ben: S T A N

jewish spice: I SAW THE OPPORTUNITY AND I TOOK IT

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** billiam >>> aesthetic queen **

billiam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

aesthetic queen: god

** the losers club™ **

trash man: ok I guess i’ll do it

mike n ike: omg it's gonna be so much fun

trash man: not really it's a very sad show

trash man: there's like three songs about mastubation tho???

it's raining ben: oh so it's the perfect show for you richie

eddison: >:(

** SomebOdy Kill Me **

** trash man >>> aesthetic queen, eddison, it's raining ben, mike n ike **

trash man: oh my jesus

mike n ike: what the fuck is it this time richie

trash man: ok so after school let out i went behind the building because that gross girl that called bev a slut last year and then got pregnant threw my glasses out the window during bio

trash man: and i put them on and look up and

aesthetic queen: and???

trash man: i shit you not

trash man: bill and stan were kissing !!!!

it's raining ben: omg cute !

eddison: finally

mike n ike: my plan FUCKING WORKED

aesthetic queen: stop right there hanlon this was my plan

mike n ike: what no i told stan to ask bill out after school today

aesthetic queen: i told bill to ask stan out after school????

trash man: MENDNSNDJA

eddison: relatable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? projecting onto richie the experience of being thrown into a production of spring awakening as moritz randomly?? it's more likely than you think
> 
> other facts about this chapter: i have never SEEN a wing stop, I have never seen an episode of himym, friends, and I've never seen transformers


	6. anything can happen if u let it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this episode: couples are soft, the past of the fantastic four is revealed, bad YouTube videos are referenced, and stories of richie's bar mitzvah are rehashed

** SomebOdy Kill Me **

aesthetic queen: number one rule is that NO ONE says ANYTHING to bill or stan. they'll say something when they're ready

**the losers club™**

it's raining ben: remember when bill broke a ceiling fan at richie’s bar mitzvah

mike n ike: stop I still feel bad that I couldn't go

billiam: DONT REMIND ME BEN

aesthetic queen: i do remember you guys and stan and eddie doing that performance of hey ya by outkast

jewish spice: never again

trash man: tf are you talking about you're recreating that for my 18th birthday

jewish spice: NO

eddison: ah back when we were kids and didn't have anything to worry about

eddison: [stansittingonbeverlyslap.jpg]

aesthetic queen: THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS

jewish spice: JJJJHHH

jewish spice: i was so short wtf

billiam: that was fucking incredible

eddison: why wait until richies 18th birthday we can learn all that choreography again in like a day

jewish spice: god pls no

jewish spice: im even worse now at dancing then i was at age 13

billiam: this is true ive seen you dance

trash man: i saw eddies mom dance last night ;)

mike n ike: jesus FUCK richie billothy and staniel were being soft and you had to jump in with another FUCKING MOM JOKE

aesthetic queen: mikey is Done™

mike n ike: you bet your sweet ass i am bev

trash man: i wish i still had that fountain we used

trash man: i wanna fill it with chocolate milk and run through it in the nude

eddison: richie what the fuck

trash man: don't say you wouldn't

eddison: i wouldn't because im lactose intolerant

billiam: i wouldn't bc it'd get my hearing aid wet

jewish spice: i wouldn't bc that's fucking weird

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** billiam >>> jewish spice **

billiam: they're having open skate at the roller 70 tonight u wanna go?

jewish spice: jesus bill i suck at roller skating

billiam: no, u suck at dancing and there's no way someone as awesome as u can be terrible at everything so we’re going

jewish spice: :/

billiam: stopppp it'll be fun

billiam: cmonnnn

jewish spice: gosh okay

billiam: YES!

jewish spice: but you realize that means leaving georgie in richie’s care while your parents are gone

billiam: shit

billiam: richie is rehearsing tonight

jewish spice: oop

billiam: well then

jewish spice: we need to find a cover to ask someone else

** the losers club™ **

billiam: hey guys stan and i are moving to alaska we need someone to watch georgie tonight

jewish spice: SKDJSKKEE BILL

jewish spice: we’re going to a museum for my french project

aesthetic queen: why do you need bill to go with you

jewish spice: well 1 nothing is fun alone

billiam: and 2 i get a family discount

trash man: wait you have family that works at a museum?

billiam: no

billiam: but once upon a time i did a spot on britney spears impression at the zoo and became friends with one of the workers who gave my family a discount by saying we were his family then he did the same thing when he started working at a museum

billiam: his name is jared and he looks like poe from star wars

it's raining ben: what the fuck is even going on anymore

eddison: oh yeah I think I heard that story

aesthetic queen: anyways the faarquad star squad would be happy to watch georgie !

mike n ike: we would?

trash man: who is the faarquad star squad

it's raining ben: the three of us who are not the fantastic four

trash man: ah okay

aesthetic queen: yeah y’all come over to me n my aunts apartment we take care of the child

mike n ike: ok!

billiam: yeah i trust you guys

trash man: why can't I take georgie to rehearsal with me

billiam: your character literally dies

trash man: your point

billiam: “three songs about masturbation”

trash man: yes

billiam: onstage sex scene

trash man: ok

billiam: NO RICHIE

trash man: geez okay fine

mike n ike: elementary school production of rent

jewish spice: W H A T

eddison: suddenly i can't read, i don't know

aesthetic queen: mike what the fuck

mike n ike: [elementaryschoolproductionofrent.jpg]

mike n ike: it's in missouri

mike n ike: let's go

trash man: i almost puked in my hand?

it's raining ben: im in hell

mike n ike: road trip

aesthetic queen: no mike

mike n ike: sigh

billiam: that sounds so horrifying I just

billiam: ulgh

jewish spice: thx guys

jewish spice: for watching georgie and for that mental image

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** trash man >>> eddison **

trash man: [toohothotdamn.jpg]

eddison: that's adorable my cute mans

eddison: omg wait is it firebending day in chem

trash man: you bet your sweet ass it is!

eddison: hella

eddison: [kees.jpg]

eddison: im in class i almost got yelled at

trash man: ADORABLE

trash man: GOD WE ARE SO CUTE ID BE JEALOUS IF WE WERENT US

eddison: omg i know

trash man: what did you name the rubber duck you're kissing tho

eddison: idk

eddison: maybe like

eddison: Big Chungo

trash man: i love him

trash man: i love our son big chungo

eddison: yes!!!

eddison: let's make beverly and ben the godparents

trash man: yessss

trash man: bill and stan will be the wine aunts

eddison: mike is the uncle that drives a motorcycle

trash man: amazing

eddison: i can't stop thinking about ducks now

trash man: do u wanna go to the lake after school and feed birdseed to the ducks

eddison: omg pls

trash man: ok!

trash man: I have rehearsal at 6 tho so

trash man: we will have to go our separate ways

trash man: or I mean you could come with me

eddison: YES

trash man: LMAO

** the losers club™ **

trash man: hey hey hey stay outta my shed

jewish spice: NO FUCK YOU

eddison: RICHIE YOU ARE THE WORST

it's raining ben: good god I thought we left that behind years ago

trash man: i thought we could bring it back since we're celebrating stan and bill’s elopement to alaska

jewish spice: i just choked on my tea

billiam: ew ew ew no put that god forsaken video away

billiam: if we WERE going to alaska that's the LAST thing we’d want to be reminded about

aesthetic queen: im literally going to cry

mike n ike: i am crying

mike n ike: people are staring at me in apush

mike n ike: JESUS

mike n ike: STAN JUST STARTED PLAYING THE SONG OUT LOUD

mike n ike: I WANT TO DIE

jewish spice: hehehe

jewish spice: [sadguy.mov]

jewish spice: rip mike

mike n ike: why

it's raining ben: stan has gone corrupted

jewish spice: how very right you are ben

** PRIVATE MESSAGE **

** its raining ben >>> aesthetic queen **

it's raining ben: “she shimmers in sunlight and flows into the night; the moonlight can only catch the surface of her fiery radiance”

aesthetic queen: omg that's so pretty!!

it's raining ben: aww thx

it's raining ben: i got a song idea while looking at all these pictures of sissy spacek when she was younger and I noticed that she looked a little like you and I just kinda

it's raining ben: started writing

aesthetic queen: aww ben you're so wonderful!

aesthetic queen: i think they're doing winona ryder double feature down at the old drive in theatre tomorrow night

it's raining ben: yeah I looked it up!!! girl interrupted and heathers im p sure

it's raining ben: pls can we go

aesthetic queen: IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR WINONA RYDER

it's raining ben: jjjajhsh

it's raining ben: you're so adorable

aesthetic queen: you're the best

it's raining ben: <3

aesthetic queen: <3

** the losers club™ **

mike n ike: why have we never heard the story of how the fantastic four met

eddison: because it's kinda one hell of a story

billiam: eddie and i went to the same preschool and one day our teachers asked our whole class what ship the pilgrims came on and eddie yelled “CAULIFLOWER” as loud as he could and i snorted so hard milk came out of my nose

trash man: stan and i were in the same sunday school class and one day i was walking along the brick wall that cased in the garden all the kids played in

jewish spice: hehe this is a good story

trash man: this kid named james kept pulling my hair and so stan pushed him off the fucking wall

jewish spice: he ended up in the emergency room

trash man: then we became friends and the other synagogue moms started joking about “young love” and we Died

jewish spice: we died did confirm

trash man: i think stan was the first person to ever call me richie actually

eddison: anyways we all ended up in the same elementary school and richie and stan would sit in the far back where the teachers couldn't see them and we joined them one day when a third grader pulled bill’s skirt and he fell off the jungle gym

billiam: i decided recess wasn't for me lol

eddison: richie called me mary poppins and an iconic friend group was formed

aesthetic queen: yay I love that story

mike n ike: adorable

it's raining ben: claps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows Stan is jewish but nobody talks about the fact that Richie is also jewish and that's just an American tragedy that I am setting out to fix (edit: lol richie isn't jewish in the book or movie and apparently y'all thought I was being serious no it's just my headcanon)
> 
> Also if someone wants to draw something for this fic I will love you forever


End file.
